Un Stiles bien trop curieux
by Wasab-chan
Summary: La curiosité est un vilain défaut, Stiles le savait bien... Cependant, qu'est-ce qui pouvait autant passionner Peter pour qu'il le délaisse comme ça au profit de son portable ! Et comment résister à l'appel dudit portable, laissé seul sans surveillance ?


Saaaalutations ! Olalala, ça commençait à faire un bout de temps dites moi...  
Je reviens donc avec un petit OS Steter commandé par MéliaTheDiablesse, qui m'a fournit un gif que j'ai transmis à l'écrit ^^  
Si jamais l'idée vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me contacter pour me proposer une image, on verra ensemble si c'est possible ou pas x3  
J'espère en tout cas que vous apprécierez cette histoire ^^  
Bonne lecture et bisous !

* * *

Stiles poussa un soupir las et lança un regard noir en direction de Peter. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il attendait, allongée en sous-vêtement sur le lit de ce dernier, et il ne faisait plus aucun effort pour dissimuler son impatience. Ce n'est pas qu'il commençait à faire frisquet, mais quand même. S'il avait su il ne se serait pas déshabillé de suite… De toute façon le loup-garou ne réagissait à aucune de ses tentatives pour attirer son attention. Alors qu'ils étaient en pleines séance de câlin, le téléphone du plus âgé avait annoncé un nouveau message et depuis il était assis au bord du lit, le nez scotché à sa discussion.

« Pet', c'est limite gênant là... » commença l'hyperactif, « J'veux bien que tu ais une vie sociale, nan vraiment c'est cool et tout, mais à ce point je vais être jaloux... »

Comme l'autre ne réagissait pas, Stiles continua d'un ton badin.

« Tu sais je ne te connaîtrai pas je penserai que tu me trompe... Parce que me laisser en plan comme ça après m'avoir chauffé...Déjà que ça fait plusieurs fois que tu refuses qu'on passe la soirée ensemble et que tu rentres juste pour baiser, c'est pas que c'est louche mais tu vois où ça coince. »

Peter lâcha un grognement et posa brutalement son téléphone sur la table de chevet. Avant que Stiles n'est le temps de réagir, il le plaqua au matelas, les bras bloqués au-dessus de sa tête, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

« Je ne te trompe pas !" » grogna-t-il.

Le plus jeune retient de justesse un gémissement de frustration. Pourquoi s'il vous plait de seul moyen de faire que son petit ami se rende compte de son existence c'était de le foutre en rogne ? Il se repris rapidement, et décida de continuer d'une voix innocente ses babillages habituels afin de se venger.

« À la bonne heure ! Et en plus tu es encore dans la capacité de te séparer de cet objet ? J'ai cru que vous aviez fusionné tous deux. Je vais devoir instaurer des plages d'utilisation de portable, comme avec les petits. Nan mais tu te rends compte, moi Stiles Stilinski, je-..."

Il fut coupé dans son entreprise légèrement suicidaire, parce que oui continuer de titiller Peter Hale ne fais pas parti des stratégies pour vivre longtemps et en pleine santé, par deux lèvres brutalement plaquées contre les siennes. Il prit le temps de répondre au baiser avant de s'éloigner pour poursuivre son monologue. Maintenant qu'il était lancé il n'avait pas de raison de s'arrêter et il dirait ses quatre vérités à son loulou ma léché, fois de Stiles Stiliski !

"Non mais tu m'aura pas comme ça sérieux, faut vraiment qu'on en... hum..."

Il ne finit jamais sa phrase. Peter, las de ces remontrances, et aussi très excité, avait décidé d'user de toutes ses connaissances, acquises par des heures et des heures de pratiques, afin d'empêcher son insupportable petit ami d'humain de prononcer quoique ce soit d'autre que des gémissements de plaisir.

oOo

Stiles fut tiré du sommeil par le vrombissement insupportable de son réveil. Encore dans les vapes, il tâtonna à la recherche du coupable sur la table de chevet mais ce dernier s'arrêta avant même que ses doigts ne touchent le bois. Encore beaucoup trop fatigué, l'hyperactif ne chercha pas à comprendre ce qui avait provoqué ce miracle et commençait à retourner dans les bras de Morphé lorsque le bruit résonna de nouveaux. Les dernières connexions neuronales qui manquaient se firent soudain et Stiles ouvrir brutalement les yeux. C'était samedi. Donc pas de réveil. Hier soir il était chez Peter. Donc il était encore chez Peter. Donc encore moins de réveil, et surtout pas _son_ réveil. Il se redressa sur un coude et chercha l'origine des vibrations. Celle-ci recommencèrent et l'hyperactif pris conscience de trois choses. Premièrement il ne s'était pas couché de son côté habituel, deuxièmement, c'était le portable de Peter, abandonné la nuit précédente, qui s'excitait à présent dans son coin, et que de trois son chéri de loup garou dormait encore, le bruit n'ayant en rien altéré son sommeil. On en parle de l'instinct de survie du loup ?

Stiles regarda l'objet de malheur. Une idée émergea dans son esprit, s'y encrant comme une moule à son rocher. Il résista… oh, bien deux bonnes, secondes avant de la mettre à exécution.

Tout doucement, il approcha sa main de l'appareil et, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son compagnon toujours plongé dans le sommeil il s'en saisi avec précaution. De toute façon il ne faisait rien de mal non ? Il allait juste mettre le téléphone en silencieux... puis Peter n'avait à lui cacher, n'est-ce pas...

Le jeune homme enleva le mode vibreur du portable puis le déverrouilla par réflexe. Son loup savait que Stiles avait trouvé son code et pourtant il n'avait pas changé de schéma, c'était bien la preuve que l'humain pouvait se permettre de fouiller. Skype, ouvert en fond, était à l'origine des vibrations incessantes. Stiles allait cliquer sur la dernière notification pour se "renseigner en toute innocence" lors que la page sur lequel l'écran c'était ouvert attira son attention. C'était une discussion sms avec Isaac datant de la veille. L'hyperactif ne pensait pas les deux hommes aussi proches, il ne savait même pas qu'il avait échangé leurs numéros ! De quoi pouvaient-ils donc parler pour que cela captive autant son amant ? Sa curiosité pris le pas sur tout le reste, mettant de côté une petite voix indiquant que c'était une violation de vie privé et que Peter n'allait pas apprécier lorsqu'il l'apprendrait, parce qu'il l'apprendrait forcément au bout d'un moment, Stiles n'étant pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler un modèle de discrétion. Le jeune homme remonta le fil de la conversation et commença sa lecture, passant les premier messages d'un œil distrait.

 **Isaac : C'était trop trop bien !**

 **Isaac : t'en a pensé quoi ?**

 **Peter : ouais pas mal**

Stiles sourit devant le ton laconique de son copain, personne n'y échappait. La réponse d'Isaac lui fit cependant froncer les sourcils.

 **Isaac : on a bien fait de demander à Jackson \O/ je t'avais dit que ça serait un bon plan !**

Comment ça « Jackson » ? Par tous les saints depuis quand Peter, Isaac et Jackson-fucking-Whittmore se fréquentaient _cordialement_ et avaient des « plans » ensemble ? Et comment ça des plans ?!

 **Peter : je n'en ai jamais douté, je t'aurais pas laissé lui demander sinon**

 **Peter : comment tu as su que ça marcherait ?**

 **Isaac : c'est Danny qui m'en avait parlé, ils sont proches tous le deux**

Danny ? Qu'est-ce qu'un type aussi gentil que Danny venait faire au milieu des plans forcément foireux de son petit ami ?

 **Peter : ils étaient ensemble ?**

 **Issac : ouais je crois, 'fin vite fait, Ethan n'est pas dans le genre préteur.**

Stiles fit une pause. Puis une autre. Son cerveau avait du mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait de comprendre. Avec fébrilité il relu les quelques messages précédents, et senti une nausée monter… Ce n'était pas possible, ils parlaient d'être chose, il avait du mal comprendre…

 **Peter : donc c'est mort pour lui demander ?**

 **Isaac : oui xD après on peut voir vers Scott aussi...**

 **Peter : il est trop proche de Stiles, il se ferait démasqué direct avec son air coupable.**

La dernière phrase fit l'effet d'une sentence de mort à l'humain. Peter était conscient de ce qu'il faisait et prenait des précautions pour ne pas le mettre au courant. Heureusement, Scott, son Bro, son frère de toujours, n'était pas mêlé à ça. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

 **Isaac : oui pas faux... puis il passe son temps avec bébé Liam, ça ne marchera pas. Je vais tenter de me renseigner auprès de Lydia je pense**

 **Peter : Lydia ?!**

« Ah on rigole moins là hein… » pensa amèrement Stiles, « coucher avec la nana qu'on a manipulé ça peut faire désordre… »

 **Isaac : oui, elle sait sûrement avec qui on pourrait pimenter nos parties...**

 **Peter : fait gaffe, ils sont proches avec Stiles**

 **Isaac : je suis la prudence incarnée ;p**

 **Peter : mouais... bon, Stiles s'impatiente, j'y vais**

 **Isaac : bonne nuit BB, à demain pour de nouvelles aventures ! *-***

S'en été trop pour Stiles. Il sentait la tête lui tourner et un poids sur la poitrine. Tout son monde s'écroulait, et l'espace d'un instant il maudit sa curiosité maladive, avant de se dire qu'il préféré savoir plutôt que toute la meute soit au courant d'un fait que lui seul ignore. Il se leva et fit quelque pas chancelant en direction de la salle de bain avant de se souvenir qu'il tenait toujours le téléphone. La tentation de le laisser tomber le pris, mais ça risquerait de réveiller Peter, et le jeune homme ne se sentait pas prêt pour une confrontation immédiate. Il allait le poser sur la table de nuit quand une notification attira son attention. Dans le coin gauche de l'appareil l'icône Skype rappela à Stiles l'objectif premier de son exploration. Ce fut l'apparition du nom d'Isaac qui le décida, même s'il allait sans aucun doute souffrir encore plus.

Il vérifia que le compte de Peter était bien en invisible et se rendit sur la discussion qui s'afficha immédiatement au premier message de la journée. C'était un groupe à quatre avec Isaac, Jackson et Danny, ce traitre…

 _Aujourd'hui_

 _10h13_ Jackson : t'as géré hier Isaac

 _10h50_ Isaac : heureusement que t'étais là tu veux dire :3

 _10h51_ Jackson : je n'allais pas te laisser te morfondre tout seul dans ton coin non plus...

 _10h53_ Isaac : je n'étais pas seul y avait Peter !

 _10h56_ Jackson : ouais 'fin ça compte pas vraiment là...

 _10h56_ Isaac : dit pas ça il va te tuer xD

 _10h57_ Jackson : alors tu viendras me soigner et tu prendras bien soin de moi blondi :p

 _10h58_ Isaac : crève Whittemore… .-.

 _11h01_ Jackson : ce n'est pas ce que tu disais hier soir...

 _11h05_ Isaac : t'es con xD

 _11h14 Jackson a ajouté Danny M_

 _11h15_ Isaac : pck ?

 _11h17_ Jackson : même s'il ne participe pas il peut nous donner des conseils, je lui ai demandé

 _11h20_ Isaac : D'acc, faudra juste faire gaffe à Ethan

 _11h21_ Jackson : bah ça va ce n'est pas ici le plus compromettant

 _11h21_ Isaac : oui pas faux x3

 _11h29_ Jackson : bon on se revoit quand ?

 _11h30_ Isaac : t'es deter toi xD

 _11h30_ Jackson : ben attend, tu crois que tu parles à qui ? Hier c'était la mise en bouche, maintenant que je suis bien chaud t'assume !

 _11h31_ Isaac : juste une mise en bouche ? T'es méchant... ben je sais pas, t'es libre ce soir ? Par contre y aura Derek au loft... ^^'

 _11h34_ Jackson : on peut le faire chez moi, mes parents sont au quatre coins du pays…

 _11h35_ Isaac : …

 _11h35_ Isaac : le grand Jackson laisse filer une occasion de faire une grosse fête pour prouver sa popularité et ses richesses pour nous pauvres mortels ?! Je suis flatté ! \O/

 _11h35_ Isaac : PETEEEEEEER, T'AS LU CAAAAA?! VIENS VOIRE C'EST UN TRUC DE FOUUUU ! \O/

 _11h36_ Jackson : wow tu te calme bouclettes ! Peter t'es ok pour ce soir ?

 _11h36_ Isaac : le dernier à prévenir ramène le matos ! C'est pour toi BB !

 _11h37_ Jackson : bon il fout quoi d'ailleurs Peter ?!

 _11h37_ Isaac : AH !

 _11h38_ Jackson : quoi ?

 _11h38_ Isaac : attend laisse-moi le temps d'écrire !

 _11h38_ Isaac : il a dit qu'il devait s'occuper de Stiles hier soir, il doit encore dormir du coup...

 _11h41_ Jackson : sérieux ? On l'arrête plus ! Pense à dormir quand même Peter, c'est dangereux sinon...

 _11h42_ Isaac : :o ?!

 _11h42_ Jackson : ...

 _11h43_ Jackson : pour nous xD on aura l'air fin si Stiles découvre le pot au rose parce que Peter est moins performant avec lui ai lit xD

 _11h45_ Isaac : xDD

Un tourbillon d'émotion faisait rage dans le cœur de Stiles. Il avait envie de hurler et de pleurer à la fois, de se jeter sur Peter pour lui demander des explications ou de s'enfuir en courant sans jamais se retourner, de tout garder pour lui ou de tout livrer à Scott. Il avait mal mais il ressentait aussi un grand vide en lui. Comme si une part de lui venait de lui être arraché. Son optimisme se blessait sur les éclats de sa confiance brisée qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir réparer.

Il perçu un mouvement du coin de l'œil et en relevant la tête il croisa le regard de Peter, assis dans le lit. Le temps parut se suspendre, aucun d'eux n'osant esquisser un geste, se contentant de se défier en chien de faïence. Peter brisa l'instant le premier, d'un « Stiles » soufflé du bout des lèvres, si faible que l'interpelé se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Il dévisagea longuement son amant avant de lever le portable à la hauteur de son visage.

« Tu m'explique… ? »

Sa voix était glaciale, et il s'étonna lui-même d'avoir l'air si posé, alors qu'à l'intérieur il bouillonnait. Peter dégluti et se leva du lit avec lenteur, sans quitter l'humain des yeux, comme avec un animal sauvage. Il contourna l'hyperactif afin de voir de quoi il parlait, et le jeune homme passa rapidement sa langue sur ses lèvres, signe de sa nervosité.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » commença Peter en relevant les yeux vers son chéri.

Il sut immédiatement qu'il avait fait une erreur en voyant l'éclat de fureur s'allumer dans le regard de celui-ci.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Ce n'est pas ce que je crois… Tu me trompe depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps, tu t'envoies en l'air dans mon dos avec Isaac et Jackson sous le regard bienveillant de Danny, Isaac t'appelle même « Bébé » et ce n'est CE QUE JE CROIS ?! »

« Stiles… » tenta Peter en reculant d'un pas.

Il avait déjà assister aux fureurs de Stiles et en tant que spectateur ce n'était pas beau à voir, mais maintenant que lui-même en été la cible il se sentait beaucoup plus proche des précédente victime. Limite il compatissait.

« PETER HALE ! » rugit l'humain d'un ton qui n'avait rien à envier à celui d'un Derek en colère, « Je ne sais pas pour qui tu me prend mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer avec moi ! »

Sa voix se brisa brutalement et Peter vit avec horreur ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

« C'est ma faute c'est ça ? C'est parce que je ne suis pas assez bon hein ? Je m'en doutais tu sais… Mais je t'avais prévenu pourtant que tu étais le premier mec avec qui je sortais… Je pensais pas que c'était à ce point, fallait me le dire… Pareil, je ne te pensais pas fan des plans à trois, mais même si je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi tu aurais dû demander et… »

S'en était trop pour Peter, qui saisit son amant et le jeta en travers du lit, coinçant ses bras au-dessus de la tête. Ses yeux avaient pris leur couleur bleu et un grognement bestial lui échappa.

« Tais-toi. » souffla-t-il d'un voix rauque. « Juste pour une fois, ferme cette petite bouche qui parle encore plus vite que tu ne réfléchis et écoute-moi. »

Son amant acquiesça, lâchant des petits reniflements pathétiques à intervalles régulier, les yeux rougit. Le plus âgé secoua la tête en soupirant et commença ses explications.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute pour quoique ce soit. Tu crois vraiment que si j'avais quelque chose à te reprocher je ne serais pas capable de te le dire en face ? Et sérieusement, je n'ai vraiment pas de raison de critiquer tes capacités… Pour reprendre depuis le début, oui je ne suis plus vraiment présent ces derniers temps et oui je fréquente beaucoup Isaac, et depuis peu Jackson. Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Laisse-moi parler. » Grogna-t-il à l'intention de son hyperactif de petit ami qui allait protester. « Ecoute moi bien et mais toi ça dans ta petite tête. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as lu mais Je. Ne. Te. Trompe. Pas. Jamais. »

Il expira longuement avant de poursuivre.

Ça va te paraitre tellement idiot mais… Tu te souviens à la dernière réunion jeu de la meute ? On a joué sur les ordi à ce jeu en ligne là, World of Wolf* , et tu nous a explosé… Et après tu as dit que jamais aucun de nous n'arriverait à te battre, même si on formait une guilde que tu devrais affronter seul. Et ben voilà. Avec Isaac on s'est lancé le pari stupide de relever le défi et on a commencé à s'entrainer ensemble pour augmenter en technique pour pouvoir te vaincre, et on ne voulait pas que tu le sache ducouponatoutfaitpourtelecacher. »

Peter senti avec agacement ses pommettes rosirent sous la gêne, mais il lui rester une dernière précision à apporter, afin de rassurer définitivement son compagnon.

« Et pour ce qui est du surnom donné par Isaac » fini-t-il dans un souffle « Mon perso s'appelle « Belzé_Buthh »**, et l'autre gosse trouve « BB » beaucoup plus facile à écrire, et c'est resté. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Maintenant, lui Peter Hale, psychopathe meurtrier, manipulateur de première, ex-alpha, oncle de Derek et il en passait, était officiellement mort de honte. Cependant, malgré son envie de partir loiiiin, très loin, même à Eichen House tiens, il n'osa pas détourner le regard de celui de son amant, toujours sous lui, craignant sa réaction. Ledit amant le contempla, cherchant le degré de véracité de l'exposé qu'il venait de recevoir. Puis, les mots prirent enfin sens dans son esprit habituellement plus rapide, et devant le regard inquiet du Hale il s'abandonna à un fou rire nerveux, entre coupé de sanglot. Sans se laisser le temps de se calmer, il se redressa dans un même mouvement et embrassa Peter, les faisant chuter tous les deux sur le lit.

Les minutes suivantes furent un joyeux mélange d'excuses, d'acceptation, de baisers, de rire et de larmes, fusant de tous les côtés. Stiles réussi à arracher à Peter la promesse de ne jamais plus rien lui cacher, et en contrepartie ce dernier lui demanda de ne pas intervenir dans leur « entrainement » et d'agir comme s'il ne savait pas. Puis, alors que l'humain épuisé par toutes ces émotions, commençait à somnoler entre les bras puissants de son loulou d'amour, ce dernier lui chuchota à l'oreille une question qui lui trottait en tête depuis la fin de leur dispute, un petit sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

« Tu n'es réellement pas opposé à l'idée de… pimenter nos soirées ? »

* * *

*World of Wolf : petit clin d'œil à World of Warcraft, WoW, seuls les vrais savent xD

** Belzé_Buthh : parce que dans les jeux en ligne les surnom trop cool badass et super originaux sont toujours déjà pris, et qu'on fini avec des noms aux orthographes délirantes et aux lettres en double aux positions ésotériques XD

(Moi Intérieur : et elle est contente… Elle a fait ses blagues de merde et elle est contente…)

Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
